


Mildred and her funky hat - or how Han Jisung ended up slow-dancing in the middle of the night

by stella binaria (curseofpandora)



Series: Deep Shadows & Brilliant Highlights [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I listened to Sabrina Claudio's Unravel Me on loop while writing this, Jilix nation: rise!, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, What is sleep?, based on prompt no. 13: things you said at the kitchen table, don't know her, for Trashcake ♡, in the feels at 5 am basically, side minchan, special thanks to ZeFrank1 on Youtube for the great entertainment, thanks for the rec Lix ♡, the other members are just lurking, the rating is mostly just for language and a suggestive scene that is mentioned in passing, this could be a Christmas gift but we'll act like it isn't, this went from lewd humour to existential crisis to lovey-dovey in 0.5 seconds, tw // gore like looking mushrooms in the second video, tw // spiders in the first video link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/stella%20binaria
Summary: Take a little bit of lewd humour, a tiny bit of drama, a spoonful of fools in love and mix.Add a pinch of silly jokes, innuendos according to preference and if you feel crazy, perhaps a hint of soft kisses because we all deserve them, don't we?Fry until crispy and enjoy your meal. ♡
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: Deep Shadows & Brilliant Highlights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mildred and her funky hat - or how Han Jisung ended up slow-dancing in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRASHCAKE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/gifts).



> The wonderful Riley requested this one. ♡  
> Hope you enjoy it~  
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you :3  
> Stay safe and wear your masks! ♡

It was a calm night at the Stray Kids dorm. Words that usually wouldn’t go together, but the hyung line and Jeongin had hit the gym for a nocturnal workout while Seungmin and Hyunjin had decided to huddle up in their room and watch a drama together.  
  
The silence was almost unsettling, but Jisung appreciated it for what it was. 

He had been feeling a little under the weather lately, the winter season and its shorter days depleting his energy levels significantly.  
  
Hibernation sounded more tempting with every further day that passed, but he had things to do and sleeping all day just wasn’t an option. 

Having the night off meant he could catch up on a few Youtube videos, though.

And as usual, he started out watching a few nature documentaries. Half an hour later, he found himself snickering along to a different type of nature documentary. The guy who narrated them had tickled Jisung’s funny bone just right and so he decided to share the fun with someone he knew would enjoy these videos just as much.  
  
He put on his snuggliest sweater to stay warm and made his way over into the kitchen, phone in hand and an energetic greeting just waiting to spill from his lips.

But when he walked around the corner, he stilled for a second. 

  
Felix seemed busy by the cooker, fully immersed in frying something.

That, in itself, wasn’t an unusual sight at all. But hearing him sing along to a song he was listening to on his earbuds was new.  
  
  
It wasn’t one Jisung recognised from before, so he was even more intrigued now and decided to take a seat at the table to listen more closely. 

  
Felix was caught up in the song, stirring the food from time to time, but mostly singing and moving his body along to the music only he could hear. 

  
It was a mesmerising sight. One that Jisung rarely got to behold, though, because Felix was also incredibly self-conscious about dancing outside of the practice room and offstage.  
  
Jisung knew that if he so much as breathed the wrong way, he could spook the younger enough to make him stop and that was the last thing he wanted at that moment. He was simply too enchanted by the beauty unfolding in front of him.

  
The minutes passed by in silent reverence until Felix turned off the heat and moved to put the contents of the pan onto a plate he had put aside earlier. 

Only then did he notice Jisung’s outline at the edge of his vision and nearly dropped the pan in shock.

“Ji! Fuck! Don’t scare me like that!”, he exclaimed, hastily attempting to put the pan somewhere safe until his heartbeat had slowed down again.

  
The slightly older had hurried over with a worried look on his face. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to surprise you.”  
  
  
“Yeah well, that didn’t quite work out, did it?”, he murmured to himself before he looked back up at Jisung with curiosity, “What are you doing here anyway? Didn’t you plan to watch something, too?”

  
Jisung nodded, holding up his phone to prove it. “I did. And I found a channel that I thought you might enjoy, too. That’s why I came here in the first place…”  
  
  
Felix’ eyes grew bigger, a realisation hitting him. “How long have you been here exactly?”  
  
  
Jisung knew what was coming, he honestly could have counted down to the moment Felix would bury his face in his hands in embarrassment as he spoke the words, “Couple minutes, I guess? I lost track of time for a bit…”  
  
  
“So you witnessed it.” 

The younger was seconds away from curling in on himself and Jisung was trying hard to figure out a way to make it less embarrassing for him, so he gestured towards the frying pan that was still resting on the cooker.

“You made food?”

  
Felix threw a glance at him through his fingers. “Yeah. Want some? It’s enough for two.”

  
“Sure! Lix’ food is always a brilliant idea~♡”  
  


They proceeded to plate the food in silence, only then sitting down to dig in. It was an awkward silence at first, but after a few bites, Jisung raised his eyes to look at the younger. “Damn, this is amazing, bro!”  
  
Felix laughed at it, reaching out to poke one of Jisung’s cheeks gently. “I can see that you’re enjoying it, yeah. It’s nothing to write home about, though. Just a little something I threw together with what we had here…”  
  


“Yah! I will not have you slandering your cooking skills like that, my dude! One more word like that and I **_will_ ** fight you, I swear.”

  
At that, Felix just smiled to himself and raised his hands in defeat. “Fine fine, just keep eating before it gets cold, Sungie.”

  
And that he did, making sure to throw an occasional thumbs up in Felix’ direction. 

Once they were finished, they pushed their plates away and patted their stomachs in sync, breaking out into a fit of giggles right after. 

  
“Thank you for the midnight snack, Lix.”

  
“Don’t mention it, man. You were talking about videos you wanted to show me, though?”  
  
  
“Ah yeah! I found this channel that does nature documentaries, but with a twist. Here, watch this one about [peacock spiders](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxM_cag99nU)!” [  
  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxM_cag99nU)  
Felix did. The smirk on his face grew as the video went on and towards the end, he flashed Jisung a knowing smile.

  
The latter just shrugged it off, pretty convinced that the next one would make him laugh out loud. “There’s also [this one here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADrBo7u3tR4). Gotta warn you about some pretty unappetising visuals, though.” 

  
Felix moved closer to the phone in response, spurred on by the underlying challenge. He might not be into horror movies, but whatever nature had in store there couldn’t be too bad, could it?  
  
Turns out that it could. He wasn’t quite sure why he kept his eyes on the screen anyway. Probably the weird fascination with nature’s ability to mimic the most unexpected sights.

  
“Wow, I had no idea that it’s the dick jokes kind of night, even if it involved no actual dicks…”

  
“Yeah well, sometimes they pop up when you least expect them to…”

  
To say Felix lost it completely at that would be an understatement. He was keeling over with laughter, much to the amusement of one very red Jisung. He had not meant to make that pun, but whatever, as long as it made Felix smile.  
  
  
“Hoo boy, I didn’t see that one coming,” Felix laughed breathlessly, brushing a few tears away from his eyes. Only to stop in his tracks and look up at Jisung in shock.

“Oh, no no no, don’t-” He put a finger against Jisung’s lips in a hurry, but it was too late.

  
The latter wiggled his brows and pressed the tiniest kiss against the fingertip before he elaborated with a wink, “Neither did I when I walked in on Channie and Lino hyung earlier in the recording studio. But here we fucking are…”

  
“I did not need that mental image, Han Jisung,” Felix groaned.

  
“It was actually a pretty amazing sight, to be honest. Never thought Lino hyung would be **_that_ ** flexible.”

  
“Goddammit, Jisung, zip it! I don’t wanna discuss our hyungs’ sex life in detail, okay?” Felix had stood up and launched himself halfway across the table to put his hand over Jisung’s mouth in an attempt to shut him up.

  
The older looked into his eyes with something Felix couldn’t quite interpret, but he held the gaze challengingly until Jisung rolled his eyes and relaxed significantly. 

  
“Thank you.”

  
“You are no fun, man,” Jisung complained with a pout.

  
“Look, it’s just not something I’m super comfortable discussing, okay Ji? We already have so little privacy living in this dorm together. I don’t need to be aware of every little detail of everyone’s lives down to the time they poop or the positions they fuck in.”

  
“Fiiine, I get it. Sorry. That’s actually not what I meant to talk about anyway.”  
  
  
Felix sighed and looked up at him again a moment later, gaze neutral and more open. “What did you want to talk about then?”  
  
  
“[The song you were listening to earlier](https://open.spotify.com/track/5TVlcZRCVoJVi9OaDvGxEB)?”  
  
  
“You heard me?”  
  
  
“I even watched you sing and dance along for a few minutes…”  
  
  
Felix groaned and buried his head in his arms. “Fuck. I knew I shouldn’t have.”  
  
  
Jisung reached out to pat his hair gently before he continued, “What are you talking about? It was beautiful, Lix. I’ve never seen you like that.”

  
The laughter spilling from Felix’ lips was a bitter one. “With good reason. I suck at that type of dance. Let alone singing. God-”

  
“Oi, stop it right there, Lee Felix Yongbok! Has no one ever told you how fucking mesmerising you are when you fully let go and hand yourself over to the music like that?!”  
  
  
Felix looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “I made sure not to let anyone see me like that, Ji. Don’t wanna offend anyone’s eyes with that sight.”  
  
  
“Have you listened to anything I said just now? Because I told you that you literally took my breath away there, you fool.”  
  
If Jisung’s tone was a little more indignant than he had meant to sound, it really wasn’t his fault. Because hearing the words coming from Felix’ mouth, spoken in complete seriousness no less, rang like blasphemy to his ears.  
  
  
A dismissive smile still resided on Felix’ lips and he appeared hellbent on denying even the faintest possibility of having such an effect on anyone. 

  
“Look, Ji, it’s very sweet of you to tell me these things to make me feel better, but I know I suck and nothing you or anyone else can tell me will change my mind about that.”

The finger guns and wink Felix directed at Jisung right after only made his anger worse.  
  
  
“You did not just use the bisexual finger guns on me in a self-deprecating manner, man. I can’t believe it…”, he grumbled, taking a deep breath before he continued, “What is it with you Aussies and your utter inability to acknowledge your own brilliance, huh? Channie hyung is just as shit at it as you are.”  
  
  
Felix sighed. “We’re just humble, Ji.”  
  
  
“No, babe. That isn’t humbleness anymore. What you two are doing is unhealthy.”  
  
  
“We can’t all be as confident as you are, Han Jisung.” Felix’ tone sounded positively heartbroken when he said that, so Jisung felt bad for lashing out like that immediately.

  
“Lix, I haven’t always been that confident either, okay? Honestly, most of the time I feel mediocre at best. But having you guys around me is telling me that I’m doing something right. That I deserve to be here with you because you would have kicked me out otherwise…”, he took a deep breath, willing back the tears that started to well up in his eyes, “All of us have that kind of potential in us. Channie hyung wouldn’t have chosen us if we didn’t. He saw something in us that he deemed worthy of nourishing.”

The last sentence was merely a whisper and Felix didn’t say anything in response.  
  
  
Only when Jisung reached out to entwine their fingers did he look up at the older, making him realise that Felix was holding back the tears, too. 

  
“Haengbbokie, you are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. Beautiful inside and out and already contributing so much more to the group than you’re willing to give yourself credit for. Same as Channie hyung. It really breaks my heart to hear you dismiss your hard work like that all the time…”  
  
  
At that point, the first tear rolled down Felix’ cheek, but his eyes were glued to Jisung’s, holding his gaze as he spoke, “Do you think I want to feel this way about myself, Jisung? I really don’t, but these thoughts keep coming back whenever I least expect them to. I see all of you doing so amazing and growing way beyond your limits every single day and then I find myself wondering why I’m still lacking so much in comparison.”  
  
  
“But you aren’t, baby. Hell, do you have any idea how proud I am of you for learning a new language on top of the already overwhelming pile of work we’re all dealing with? You are doing so damned well and if you were to look back at the Felix pre-debut compared to where you stand now in terms of skills, you’d agree with me in an instant. Please do yourself a favour and step out of your head from time to time, angel. You really don’t need to feel lesser than any of us. You shine so brightly and yet you don’t see your own light because you’re surrounded by some of the most brilliant people this industry has to offer.”

  
Felix was sobbing at this point, so Jisung did the only thing he could think of to soothe him. He stood up and pulled the younger up into his arms, holding him as close as he possibly could, caressing his back in tiny circles and placing the gentlest kisses against his neck.

  
The younger clung to him like a lifeline, his hands bunching up Jisung’s sweater until Jisung decided to sway their bodies a little. 

  
“Lixie? Can I try something? Would you put on the song you were listening to earlier for me?”, Jisung pleaded, knowing that this was a long shot, but if his idea worked out, it might make Felix feel much better in no time.

  
Felix stopped moving and reached for his phone and earbuds, handing one over to Jisung as he put the other into his own ear and searched for the track. “No idea what you’re planning, but here you go.”

Once he had started the song and put it on repeat, he laid down the phone and went back to clinging to Jisung. 

  
They stood still for a while, just letting the music sink in. But soon enough, Jisung began to sway from side to side again, pulling Felix along until they were practically slow-dancing to the song in the kitchen. 

Two or three repetitions in, Jisung began to hum along, singing the occasional line against Felix’ shoulder which made the younger smile to himself. 

Jisung clearly hadn’t gotten the hang of the lyrics yet, but he didn’t care at all and felt the music anyway. Something that Felix rarely had the confidence to do, even if he wanted nothing more than that. 

  
“It’s a beautiful song, Lixie. Come on, sing with me, okay?” 

  
Felix just shook his head, more playful than serious if he was being honest, but he couldn’t give in so easily, could he? 

  
Jisung let him be for a moment, but he kept on pressing tiny kisses against Felix’ shoulder and neck and nuzzling his hair. “You’re even more ethereal than usual tonight, Lixie…”

  
“Are you trying to flirt with me, Ji?”, the younger wondered out loud, the small smile on his lips being audible in his voice as well.

  
“I might be... Is it working?” It was a breathless thing, revealing Felix’ effect on Jisung far more than he had meant to let on. But even if he tried to salvage the situation, it was probably too late for that now.  
  
  
Felix had frozen on the spot, detaching himself from Jisung’s frame enough to look into his eyes and assess whether he was speaking the truth. And what he found left him equal parts afraid and nervous with excitement.  
  
“You really want to kiss me, don’t you, Jisung?” 

Had he really said that out loud? It echoed through his head like church bells, but as soon as he noticed how the older was worrying his lip and lowering his gaze, he understood the gravity of his claim and how much truth it actually held. 

“Ji…?” Incredulity, fear of rejection, but also a confidence Felix had really felt in his heart were rushing through him at that moment.

  
“I always have and always will, Felix,” Jisung admitted under his breath, “But I will not act on it if that isn’t what you want...”  
  
What he hadn’t expected was to find himself pulled right back against the younger, though. Felix’ hands were on his cheeks and his lips pressing the sweetest little kiss against Jisung’s.

  
“You have no idea how badly I wanted this, silly. Whenever you acted as if you were going for it, on- or off-camera, I was really praying you’d just do it. Everything else be damned.”

  
Jisung spluttered helplessly while Felix still squished his cheeks affectionately. “You could have told me that aeons ago, Lix! I didn’t want to pressure you into anything just because we were fooling around. That’s why I never went through with it!”  
  
  
“Bro, we’ve been over this! I suck at finding the confidence to demand these things. I didn’t want to burden you with these unreasonable feelings of mine…”  
  
  
“Well, fuck it! I’ve had it with your lack of confidence. From now on, you have permission to tell me immediately if you want kisses or cuddles or anything of that nature, okay?! Now come here and let me smooch you, Lee Felix.”  
  
  
The younger burst out laughing at the borderline desperation Jisung displayed. But deep down, he felt just as hopelessly infatuated and greedy to make up for the lost time. There remained one pressing question, however. “What are we, though, Ji?”  
  
  
“I honestly don’t give a fuck as long as I get to have you whole and we’re both happy with what’s between us, Lix. That’s all that matters to me.”  
  
Jisung had sat down on the nearest chair, his arms reaching out to pull Felix into his lap.

  
“I guess that works, yeah…”, Felix mused, still standing close to the older but not nearly close enough for Jisung’s taste.

  
“Feeeliiix~”, Jisung whined, making grabby hands at him.

  
“Hm? Oh right.” He moved closer with a cheeky grin, casually draping his legs over Jisung’s so they were pressed against each other. 

  
The older hadn’t been prepared for that level of sass, but he was loving it. So he slid his arms around Felix’ waist and buried his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing the supple flesh beneath them with affection.

  
“Enjoying yourself there, mister?”

  
“Very much so. You know what’d be even better, though?”

  
“Now, what could that possibly be, I wonder?” The hungry look in Jisung’s eyes didn’t escape Felix, of course, but he enjoyed the teasing a little too much to give in just yet. So he leaned closer instead, his breath ghosting over Jisung’s neck as he spoke, “Mind giving me a hint, babe?”

  
A shiver went through Jisung as he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to regain whatever composure there was to be found. “Put your lips where they belong right now.”

  
Felix looked at him with a raised eyebrow, the smugness of it only driving Jisung madder. 

  
“You really wanna kiss me so bad, huh?”

  
Jisung was pretty sure that whatever he would say at this point wouldn’t do the yearning in his chest any justice, so he just nodded, hoping Felix might have mercy with him.

  
And he did, sliding his arms around Jisung’s neck and closing the distance between them in the most unnervingly slow fashion. 

  
But however slow and gentle this kiss was, it was also filled with their mutual longing and the depth of their feelings for each other. Jisung had poured all the frustration and deep admiration he held for Felix into this one kiss, silently reaffirming all that he had told him before.

  
Upon breaking apart for air, they heard someone clearing their throat from the entrance to the kitchen, though. 

  
With a deep sigh, Felix directed something between a glare and curious glance at the intruders hovering there. “How long have you guys been standing there?”  
  
  
“A couple of minutes?”, Chan admitted, shying away from the look Felix gave him in particular.

  
“Look, Haengbbokie, Seungminnie sent us a text that he had spotted you two slow-dancing in the kitchen, so we were worried, okay?”, Minho added, wrapping his arm around Chan’s waist to reassure him a little.

  
At that point, Jisung turned around to them as best as he could with a lapful of Felix to balance on this small chair and shot them a look, too. “As you can see, we’ve got it under control. Thanks for your concern, though. But if you don’t mind, I would like to continue making out with Lixie now.”

  
Felix only cupped Jisung’s cheek at that, regaining his attention easily.

“Someone’s feisty. How cute~♡ Come here, babe.” 

  
And with that, he went in for another kiss, completely uncaring about the varying stages of speechlessness he left the other four members in. 

  
“Well, guess we’re done here, right? Let’s give these lovebirds some privacy.”  
  
Changbin all but shoved them into the living room to join the other two in their drama marathon or whatever was left of that. Not before he had sent a wink in Felix’ and Jisung’s general direction, though.

  
“Thanks, Binnie hyung!”, Felix lilted after him, breaking into the brightest smile. 

  
If Jisung hadn’t been a complete goner for him already, this would probably have been his breaking point. But with the way things were, he just beamed along, happy that his sun had regained his beautiful smile.

  
“Should we move somewhere more comfortable now, babe?”

  
Felix looked down at him with pity. “Yeah, that would probably be a great idea. Your legs still okay?”, he wondered as he stood up, holding out a hand for Jisung.  
  


The latter tried to get up with confidence, but only managed to stand for about two seconds before he went down like a sack of potatoes.  
  
  
“Guess that answers my question… Hold on, baby. I got you.” Some clumsiness and light-headed giggles later, Jisung was clinging to Felix’ back on his way to his and Jeongin’s shared room.  
  
  
“Innie baby? Would you mind sleeping in my bed tonight?”, Felix asked as he waited for Jisung to push the door open.

  
“Don’t mind if I do! I really don’t care to witness whatever you two plan to do in there. Have fun, though! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”, Jeongin shouted back from the living room.

  
And with that, Felix closed the door behind them with a kick of his heel, crossing the distance to Jisung’s bed and attempting to drop him on it as gently as possible.  
  
  
He had made that plan without considering the clingy nature of his sunshine, though. Jisung didn’t intend to let go of him anytime soon, so Felix huffed in defeat.  
  
“Fine, you clingy koala. Can I at least turn around so I can cuddle up to you, too?”  
  
  
“Only because you asked so nicely, babe.”

  
“So kind, I really don’t know how to thank you for that, Jisung.”  
  
  
“How about you kiss me again? Sounds good?”  
  
  
“You’re lucky, I love you, you little shit…”  
  
  
Jisung just flashed him a bright smile at that and brushed a few strands of hair out of Felix’ face before he pecked his lips again. “Trust me, I know I am. And I love you, too, angel. So damned much~♡”


End file.
